Carl Karl
|image = |gender = Male |age = Teenaged"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" |born = 1989 or 1990 |nationality = American |profession = Intern, student of college (on vacation) |affiliations = O.W.C.A. |other1 = Major Monogram |other_1 = Boss |other2 = Dr. Coconut |other_2 = Nicknames |first = "I Scream, You Scream" |voice = Tyler Alexander Mann Antonio Cremades (Spain) Dirk Meyer (Germany) Marcel Veenendaal (Netherlands) }} , nicknamed Dr. Coconut by his dance video, is the hapless intern and cameraman for Major Monogram. He is a bit careless and sometimes forgets to focus the camera, causing Major Monogram to be humiliated in a few episodes. In one episode in particular, Carl accidentally didn't zoom in, revealing that Major Monogram isn't wearing any pants. In another ("The Flying Fishmonger"), he made the close-up too close to his face, making his glasses the only thing visible. In "I Scream, You Scream" he is dressed as the lady at Blueprint Heaven, and accidentally gives real plans for a Space Laser-inator Ray out, and then Major Monogram calls him a rookie. This might mean that he might have started working there at the beginning of summer. However Ferb takes the plans for the Space Laser-inator Ray instead. In "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" it is revealed that he is desperate for a girlfriend, as when Agent P went into his lair while his brain was in Candace Flynn's body, they soon realized that it was Agent P when the fedora falls onto Perry's head. They think he's in a disguise, and Carl replied, "Man! I thought it was a real girl." Carl's age is not certain, but he is most likely a sophomore going to be a junior next school year, as he said "he based his sophomore thesis on quakes and seismic events," in "At the Car Wash." He has talked to Agent P a few times. In "It's About Time!" it was Carl who told the mission instead of Major Monogram, due to the Major being unable to move, because he was shot by the freezinator, he accidentally drops Major Monogram which shows that he is also a little careless. He is a rookie and is very loyal to Major Monogram, and is working at the O.W.C.A. for college credit. He has red hair and wears glasses. Carl knows how to cook spaghetti, work a camera, clear a paper jam, format, spell check and text edit. ("At the Car Wash", "Swiss Family Phineas") Carl also has his own theme called, Carl the Intern. He once had to disguise himself as an ice cream man because Baljeet and Buford were watching Perry and Perry couldn't get his mission. So when Baljeet and Buford were ordering Carl's ice cream, Perry went through an escape door in the ice cream truck. Then Carl zooms off, leaving Baljeet clueless about where Perry went. ("Swiss Family Phineas") In "Undercover Carl", he goes undercover as a boy thinking that Phineas and Ferb are in league with Doofenshmirtz. Since Agent P is close to the boys, Major Monogram has him find Agent G, giving him suspect locations, some being the moon and Monte Carlo. Carl discovers that the boys are just having fun and returns with the news. Background Information * His full name was revealed to be Carl Karl in the credits of "Ain't No Kiddie Ride". Prior to that, he was listed as "Karl" in the credits for most of his appearances and his name was shown on-screen as "Carl" in "Swiss Family Phineas". (See the logo in the picture above.) *Carl has his own website. ("At the Car Wash", "Undercover Carl") *He likes to dance to the Dr. Coconut song. *It is said that he is working for Monogram for college credit. ("Swiss Family Phineas") *He was born without nostrils; therefore, he does not have a sense of smell. ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") *His theme song has a remake. ("Undercover Carl") *He can speak French. ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") *It is revealed in "No More Bunny Business" that Carl can't draw very well. Appearances *Raging Bully *I, Brobot *Run Away Runway *Jerk De Soleil *I Scream, You Scream *It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World *It's About Time! *The Best Lazy Day Ever *Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. *Traffic Cam Caper *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Comet Kermillian *Ready for the Bettys *The Flying Fishmonger *Out of Toon *The Lake Nose Monster *Interview With a Platypus *Tip of the Day *Unfair Science Fair *Perry Lays an Egg *The Chronicles of Meap *Thaddeus and Thor *Chez Platypus *At the Car Wash *Oh, There You Are, Perry *Swiss Family Phineas *That Sinking Feeling *Vanessassary Roughness *Spa Day *Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo *Cheer Up Candace *What Do It Do? *Atlantis *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! *I Was a Middle Aged Robot *Undercover Carl *Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers *Ain't No Kiddie Ride *The Lizard Whisperer *The Beak *Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation *Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! Footnotes Category:The Agency Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Citizens of Danville